Let's go, Damon
by ask-lilly
Summary: Damon is still suffering about Katherine mainly in his dreams but... will he be able to get over all this memories and let the questions without anwers? Somebody is sking Damon to go but, Who is this person?  p


**Let's go..**

It was winter but the beginning of the winter in Mystic Falls. The moon wasn't in the middle of the sky yet but the night wasn't light and, by the way, it was a little windy. The forest was dark and the land was covered by a very deep fog, so it was indeed dark. Only the treetops were lightened by the moon. There was a great silence in the middle of that whole darkness, all the animals should be sleeping at that time or they should be totally dead because there was no single noise coming from the depth of the forest, less some wings' sounds coming from the sky. It was a big and black crow that came flying, crossing the sky and through the forest and It stopped in a twig very close to the river. It wasn't easy to see such a dark animal in the middle of the darkness even though with his eyes' help, because they were also black.

After some seconds looking to one side and other, probably hunting or trying to, the animal buzzed until he found a very familiar house where went and stopped at an opened window. There were 2 floors and a basement in that house nd the opened window was in the second floor. The crow stopeed there ans started looking inside and outside from one side to the other when a very thick cloud passed in front of the moon convering all its shine. As fast as the cloud passed in front of the moon, as fast as the crow disappeared. There was no more crow at the window, only a very handsome man with blue eyes, plae white skin and short black hair.

He was walking through the corridor in front and getting downstairs to mess around. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, boots and a very nice dark grayish shirt. The way that he had could be misinterpreted as a gang leader but in fact he wasn't however, his appearance was that other type. The place was totally dark and the man was alone there, as he used to stay. Loneliness wasn't being the trouble anymore for already so many years that he could even remember, but it wasn't the way he wanted to remain.

When he was getting down to the first floor, he could see a very small light coming from one of the rooms close to the stairs. He went there and saw that the fireplace in the living room was on. The whole place was dark less only the light coming from the fireplace, so he decided to sit nearby to enjoy that, as it was a cold winter night. His eyes started to focus on the fireplace, on the fire flames, dancing. As he was watching this, he was being haunted by his memories that were coming out one after the other.

Held into that memories, He couldn't even notice when somebody entered in the same room where he was, touched one of his elbows and said:

- Let's Go, Damon…

It was a very bad nightmare that made Damon wake up early in a rush. A very beautiful woman with a very well-known face was screaming and begging for help in his dreams, what made him wake up fast and almost screaming like the woman.

Last night he could be sure that all he has done, all he has tried to dofor the one he loved was no worth with… and worse than this, it wasn't necessary because she had never being locked up in that tomb.

Without being conformed to this situation, he came back to that place under the old church in the following day. He was feeling desperate and worried a lot, somehow… totally lost and it was also so painful for his heart that he couldn't stand that pain any longer.

Why Katherine? Why don't you show up? Why?

He was feeling like shit after what he listened bot her and Anna's voice was still echoing in his mind: "She always knew where you were and she didn't care about… I'm sorry Damon…"- said Anna when she finally saved her mother from that prison in the tomb.

He couldn't believe and neither understands why Katherine was doing this with him. He had lived for that woman and decided to be like that because of her… he had chosen this all the times she asked if he was sure about it… Why she didn't want to show herself up to him?...

Why she didn't care to tell him if she was dead or alive and where was she?...

She was torturing Damon like what she was used to do but Damon's heart was getting weaker and weaker, almost in the slight line limit of sanity and insanity, diving in the depth of his sorrow, calling and begging for answers to the question:

- Why Katherine?

A very small tear started running from one of his eyes before he had a lie-in in that land. As he lied in, he couldn't stand looking to the sky with his eyes open under that midday sun, so he protected his eyes with the back of his right hand, the hand with that special and powerful ring. He looked at that ring and his eyes started to water, to remember everything about that fashion acessory and so on.

Not so strong enough, he closed his eyes and stayed there...

Close to the fireplace where he used to sit, regreting about himself and about Katherine, about everything and asking himself: "Why I couldn't stop my father or Stefan?", also asking himself about those years of suffering alone, crying in total silence… and there was nothing to do.

- Ok, let's go… there's nothing to hold me here anymore, only the death but… I have some business to finish first!

And the inn's door ws closed after him when he left that place without leaving anything to the back…

**~~ THE END ~~**


End file.
